1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to medicine containers. In particular, it relates to a medicine container with a cap that has an integral dispensing mechanism that releases a single pill at a time and protects against unnecessary contamination of the unused pills.
2. Background of the Invention
As the pharmaceutical industry enters the 21st century, it faces a number of challenges. Effective and innovative packaging can help the industry meet some of those challenges. In the past, packaging was often in afterthought for many companies. More recently, drug makers and pharmacies are using packaging and labeling as tools to promote their products, as packaging has been found to be an effective marketing and branding tool to promote customer loyalty, provide product differentiation, meet government regulations, an increase the convenience of use of the products so as to increase patient compliance with medication protocols.
Pharmaceutical packaging design is increasingly becoming more complex. An aging population has created the need for senior-friendly packaging. Further, growing competition in the pharmaceutical industry has increase the importance of packaging as a product positioning tool. One aspect of packaging is its visual component. Attractive packaging is always important for any product. However, another and perhaps more important aspect of packaging of medications is its functional characteristics. In particular, errors when taking medication are common for all individuals, but some groups of individuals, such as the elderly, may be more prone to making mistakes and others. Likewise, physical impairment related to age or other infirmities may also make it more inconvenient for some individuals to take medications. It would be desirable to have medication packaging that would be less prone to error, and more convenient to use.
Another issue related to pharmaceutical packaging is the benefit that individual manufacturers receive by differentiating their products from those of their competitors. Distinctive and unique packaging and be an effective method of product differentiation. Therefore it can be a critical component of branding, merchandising, and promotional activities. It would be desirable to have unique packaging for pharmaceutical products which would differentiate it from competitive products, not only in appearance, but also in they are functional operation.
Most products undergo a number of modifications improvements over time. By the time atypical product reaches a half-century mark, it is usually been through multiple versions and designs. However, this is not the case for the conventional amber-cast pharmacy the container. That container, with the exception of a child's-safety cap which was added in the 1970s, has remained virtually unchanged.
Other problems are associated with the standard pill containers used by pharmacies. A first issue is the one discussed above, where it can be very difficult to dispense pills by elderly or disabled patients who cannot easily remove the cap from the pill container. Second, contamination is another important issue related to dispensing medications and other pharmaceuticals. When removing a conventional cap, individuals may pour out multiple pills into their hands or other surfaces, take the required number of pills, and replace the remaining pills into the pill container. Unfortunately, this practice creates a situation where the medication or other pharmaceuticals may become contaminated by bacteria from the individual's hand or from other surfaces. This creates an undesirable situation in that bacteria, or other contaminants, may be placed on the pills themselves and later disseminated to unwary individuals. This can be especially dangerous situations where a health-care provider, such a nurse, may go from room to room dispensing medications in a hospital. If the nurse was that careful about washing their hands each time they enter a room, it is possible that infections may be spread throughout a hospital merely by mishandling medication. It would be desirable to have a method of dispensing pills which would protect unused pills from unnecessary contamination through handling by patients or other health care providers.
While the prior art has provided a variety of useful pharmaceutical containers, it has failed to provide a container capable of dispensing pills individually in an easy to use and convenient dispenser, which allows an individual to dispense a single pill with a single motion, and which simultaneously protects the unused pills from contamination.